Heavenly innocence
by CJ
Summary: Cassie loses it and goes on a killing spree! short and sick


'You don't want to do this Cassie!' 

I looked at my -former- best friend. Rachel was standing against a tree, although standing was not the correct word. If she hadn't been supported, she would have fell. Rough roping tied Rachel to the tree. She looked like a rope mummy, wrapped toe to shoulder in ropes. 

Oh, I had been careful, ever so careful. I wasn't going to stuff this one up. Not like the last one, not like Marco... I had underestimated Marco, he was wily. I should have used more rope. But now I was getting used to this. 

Tobias had been easy. All I had had to do was nail him to the fence. A long, sharp nail. Right through his chest, just right of the heart. The stupid bird hadn't done anything! It had just sagged, gravity pulling it down, so the nail tore at its chest.... ripping... tearing.... And finally I had taken the axe... 

'Cassie. Please.' 

I was torn from the past, into the here and now. I could gloat later. I had a job to do... a job... my job... only I could do this... 

'Cassie. Why?' 

I looked at her, this model. The only thing she would model after I finished with her would be coffins... very small coffins... 

'Cassie. Please. Tell me why?' 

I smirked. Rachel was pleading. The mighty Xena was pleading for her life... This was a moment to bask in. Tobias had only said one thing to me before I saved him. 

[Rachel.] 

That's what he had said. He hadn't apologised, hadn't swore, hadn't vowed, hadn't pleaded... he had just said her name. And that angered me more then anything. 

'I'll tell you why Rachel. I'll tell you why!' I yelled at her, voice contorted with anger. I gazed at her, her perfect face. My face wasn't perfect. Not yet. But it would be... soon... so very soon... 

I took a step towards Rachel, the secateurs in my hand itching. I reached her, and curled a strand of her beautiful blonde hair round my finger. Her eyes were wide, her face pale. She was about to speak, say something, but I shook my head. 

'Don't speak Rachel. Don't ruin the moment.' 

She swallowed, a little ball running down her throat. Marco had done that. Tobias might have, if his neck had been in one piece. 

'Rachel. Do you want to know what happened to your bird? What he did -or didn't do- when I saved him? He called out your name. Rachel. You two were meant for each other. You still are. You'll meet him in Hell!' I said quietly to her ear. She jerked her head back from me. She didn't want to know me. I could live with that. I could live. 

I pulled a strand of her hair out gently, and closed the secateurs around it. It made a snipping sound, and the free hair fell to the ground in curls. I pulled out another strand of her hair, and clipped that. She didn't say anything. She was trying to be strong; the strong, brave Rachel I knew and once loved. 

Soon her hair was everywhere but on her head. It was on the ground, dying, or in the ropes, or caught on the tree bark. She had raggedy hair, no strands longer then 3 inches. I smiled softly and stepped back to admire my handiwork. Rachel looked fine, real fine. Now that she was rid of that unwanted, unneeded, extra piece of vanity. 

'It's nice Rachel. It suits you.' 

She didn't answer, but the tear that welled up in her right eye and glided haltingly down her cheek said more then she could imagine. A flicker of doubt flew through my mind, but I soon silenced it. I couldn't be weak. I had been weak with Marco, and I had nearly lost. 

I remembered... Marco had been unsuspecting. I had come upon him, in his own house, his own room. Slipping easily through the open window. Silently tying his hands to the bed frame. Then... putting the pillow over his sleeping mind. Finally getting a rid to his stupid jokes, his manic depressions, his happy look at the world... but I had been clumsy! 

Marco had woken up, and my knots must have been loose. He had pushed me away, the pillow falling, the knots undoing. He had clicked on his bedside light, and had stared in horror at me. At first he didn't understand, how could little old me try to end him? Then I had smiled, and told him of better things to come, and he shook. And I had taken up the shotgun, sawed off yes, and aimed it at his head. 'Sweet dreams.' I had said. And then fired. He hadn't moved, I don't know why. Maybe he was happy that it was all ending, that he wouldn't have to fight anymore. Maybe he was paralysed. Maybe he had thought I wouldn't really shoot. 

But I did shoot. 

Rachel, lovely Rachel. Strong, versatile, so full of anger, so ready to fight Rachel. I smiled softly and wiped her tear away with my hand. She flinched at my touch. I was a monster to her. I had taken away her boyfriend, and her annoying counterpart. Now I would do away with her, then the alien, then ... Jake. 

I raised the secateurs again. Except, this time, Rachel wasn't going to get a haircut. 


End file.
